everytime
by psychichusky
Summary: when sam enters a talent show how much will she win.this is my first fic so go easy.RxR DxS


1Everytime

"come on sam, you have to do it."said a boy with raven black hair a.k.a. Danny fenton a.k.a. the local ghost boy."no I don't Danny I will not do it and neither u or tucker can make me." said a young 16 year old goth named sam. "We can't but your parents can." "No Danny don't please don't. U wouldn't would u?" "I will sam if u don't do it willingly then I will have to overshadow your parents." _stupid Danny with his ghost powers. Thought sam. _"Fine ill do it. But im not happy about it." "Don't worry sam Danny is also in it."said tucker(the local techno geek) "**WHAT**, tuck no I can't do it." yes u can Danny u r already signed up." " ha so now im not alone don't worry Danny maybe u don't suck so bad." sam just started to snicker after she said that."so what r u singing sam?" said Danny "I don't know yet." _sorry let me tell u what it going on there is a talent show coming up and now I have to sing but at least Danny has to sing too._ "see u tomorrow at the talent show guys." said tucker leaving Danny and sam alone thinking. "I'm going to go home bye Danny." "What why." " I have to pick the song out so bye." "Bye." then they went their separate ways to there homes not knowing what's going to happen tomorrow.

the next day

"hey guys." said a very sleepy Danny. "Hey Danny wow u look awful up all night again?" said tucker " ya ghost fighting is hard when u have to find a good song to sing a stupid talent show." then Danny went ghost. "Come on lets go get sam."and they flew off to the Manson mansion. "Sammikens r u ready for the talent show?" "Yes mom I'm coming down now." sam then came down in a mini denim skirt and a purple tube top. "Ok mom bye." "Bye sammy." sam then walked out side to wait for her ghostly ride. " sam u look wow." said a large eyed ghost boy. "Thanks danny ready for the talent show?" "Ya I sure am. Lets go." and with that we were flying to the school.

During the talent show

"mrs manson your up in 1 min." said the teacher mr lancer. " thanks mr lancer." "nervous sam?" said danny. " alittle but as long as your in the audience I will be fine." " Great brake a leg." and left. "Mrs manson on stage." "I hope danny likes this."she said silently to herself _and if u don't know I am in love with my best friend danny fenton._ I thought.

When sam walked on stage and positioned herself

"This song is dedicated to someone who has always been there for me."

"Danny fenton." danny just sat there shocked

then music started.

_I still hear your voice as u sleep next to me _

sam started as she sang she looked at danny and never toke her gaze of f of him

_I still feel your touch in my dreams_

_forgive me my weakness but I don't know why_

_without u its hard to survive_

_cause everytime we touch I get this feeling and _

_everytime we kiss I swear I can fly can't u feel my heart beat fast I want this to last _

She sang as she never took her gaze away from him and yet able to dance to the fast music

_I need u by my side cause everytime we touch I feel restarted_

_and everytime we kiss I reach for the sky_

_cant u hear my heart beat slow I won't let u go want u in my life_

during the musical brake she started to dance very well and danny won't take his eyes off her and tucker notices

_your arms are my castle your heart is my sky_

_they wipe away tears as I cry_

_the good and the bad times we've been through them all_

_u make me rise when I fall_

_cause everytime we touch I get this feeling_

_and everytime we kiss I swear I could fly_

_don't u feel my heart beat fast I want this to last need u by my side_

_cause everytime we touch I feel restarted and everytime we kiss I reach for the sky_

_can't u hear my heart beat slow I can't let u go want u in my life_

she then started free dancing again but this time just like cascada

_cause everytime we touch I get this feeling and every time we kiss I swear I can fly_

_can't u feel my heart beat fast I want this to last need u by my side_

_need u by my side _

as the song ended dannys mouth was just dangling and since he already did his song he just sat there as the whole auditorium stood while cheering.As sam got to where danny was sitting she said "so what do u think."and before tucker could say anything danny just said "y did u dedicate it to me."

"Well danny I wanted to tell u somthing for a long time. Danny...I...I like u a lot_." _"I like u to sam." "U do?" "Ya I was just afraid to tell u." "Would sam manson please come to the judges table." a man said over the intercom. " I'll be right back." she said as she rushed up to the judges table. "Mrs Manson would u please wait here." one of the judges went up on stage. "Can I have everyones attention please I will now announce the winner : give it up for Samantha Manson." sam was shocked as she went on stage while everyone cheered. When she walked off stage with her trophy she went looking for danny. She finally found him outside "danny." "Sam what happened in there?" he said shocked she found him. "Well they called me up to give me my trophie." "U won thats great." he jumped up and gave her a lit kiss on the lips and then backed away blushing and looked at sam who was also blushing. " so do u won't me to take u home?" he asked "Sure but lets walk." They then walked off.

_The end_

**there it is plz RxR **


End file.
